Bizzaro
by Doctorwhox
Summary: We see the Apperance of Old Enemy And the Beginning of a Friendship And future allie This Is Pre Smallville This IS forst Attempt On Smallville Storie if you like please leave a review Any Ideas Or comments Welcomed For Further Storie DevelopmentCHAPTER 2
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in Metropolis, Dr. Kayle Mallory was working late. Around the room machines buzzed and hummed. One machine impaticular which Mallory was working on a long tube with a glass cover he was working to finish up a few modifications. "I'm almost done." he says. Soon he proceeds over to a refrigerated vault. Punching in his code on the door it opens, and inside there is a single vial which is marked with a Lexcorp logo. For you see inside the vial was the blood of Clark. The doctor had stolen the sample from Luther Corp. He knew of some of the special properties that the blood held. Picking up the vial he proceeded to the computer near the machine he was previously working on. Placing it into an open slot the vial was sucked into the machine. The machine began to light up and hum. The doctor punched a few buttons on the computer, the large tube began to light up. The inside of the tube filled with steam. After a few minutes the machines went silent. He slowly proceeded to the tube, but stopped suddenly when the door on the tube opened and steam spewed out. As the steam cleared a human figure could be seen. "It works." he said to himself. Within a few minutes the figure rises out of the tube. Now out of the clearing of the steam the figure is more visible. It's a human form but not a human look. It's skin pure white almost and android look. It's face is a squared look, but with the dark hair and build of Clark.

Early morning at the Kent house

Clark is busy getting ready to go down for breakfast. In the kitchen Clark finds a note from his parents. They have gone to town his breakfast is in the microwave. Clark grabs his plate from the microwave and uses his heat vision to heat it up. He sits down and glances over at the morning paper noticing the headline. The story reads a rash of robberies have taken place. Police were baffled. The banks hadn't been broken into as a normal robbery. They were all committed during the middle of the night. The vault doors had been ripped from their hinges laying several feet away. None of the cameras caught any images of what had happened. They had been melted as if with some form of lazer. The police had no clues, no finger prints, nothing. As Clark read the story he thought to himself could someone else have powers such as his or was this the work of more then one individual. Anyway he needed to check it out, but first he needed to get his farm work done. Within minutes Clark was done and even mended a broken fence. The work that would have taken one man two days to complete. Just as Clark was leaving Chloe pulled up. She too had seen the Daily Planet article. She was on her way to Metropolis to investigate a story for the Smallville Gazette. Clark decides to hitch a ride instead of his original planning of running to Metropolis. This way would be much easier in case he ran into someone he knew. How would he explain his being there. Being with Chloe he could explain he was there to lend Chloe a helping hand with her investigation. A couple hours later Clark and Chloe arrive in Metropolis.

Later that night outside a Metropolis night club, a young man walks out just as a dark black car pulls up outside the club. The young man is in his twenties and well dressed. The driver of the car steps out, "Are you ready to go, sir?" he says. "Not yet. I think I'll walk for a little while." The young man says. "Yes, sir. I'll see you back at the mansion." the driver states. Walking down the sidewalk nearing an alley a loud thunderous crash is heard. The young man slowly proceeds down the alley to inspect. He sees a large hole in the side of the alley wall. The hole looks as if to been blown but there was no explosion, and the debris was not that of one. It looked as if something went through the wall. Stepping the hole he sees that it's the inside of the bank. The bank vault door is lying across the room in a corner ripped from it's hinges. He hears a noise from inside the vault and approaches it. He sees a dark figure loading up bags. He yells "Who are you?" and jumps the figure. With one hit he's thrown across the bank, and lands with an impact. He gets to his feet. After regaining his bearing the strange figure turns grabs a large medal cart tossing it like a rag doll at the young man. He jumps out of the way just in time as the cart crashes. Getting to his feet once more. After the dust settles he looks around and the figure is gone. "Where did he go" he asked himself. Outside sirens are heard. He hurries out the hole looking for an escape. He sees a nearby drain pipe and slowly proceeds to climb it. To the top and over the ledge of the roof. Now from the roof he sees the police enter. Moments later from the roof top the young man sees Clark and Chloe standing near the bank. Clark examines the wall finding no trace of an explosion himself. He now knows that something went through the wall.

Back at the lab of Dr. Mallory, he's counting the money from the nights robbery. "Soon I shall have my revenge on Lex Corp and all of those who laughed at my ideas and it's all thanks to you my son, Bizzaro." he says. Out of the shadows steps the clone of Clark. "One more job and we shall be finished. My most prized work from Metropolis labs." Hours later Bizzaro is outside the labs. Pushing over the fence he nears the building. Grabbing the door he rips it off its hinges tossing it away. He enters proceeding through the large hall to a door the reads "Top Secret Research 112". Smashing the door opens he enters. Inside are several tables and cabinets. One cabinet in particular is securely locked. He yanks the door of its hinges and picks up a very large steel box and proceeds to leave, but the young man from earlier is standing in the doorway. "Stop. Put that back." he yells. " Who you think you are?" Bizzaro asks. "I'm the one who's going to stop you." the young man states. " Me think not" yells Bizzaro. With that he throws a table towards the young man who once again jumps out of the way. The young man jumps to his feet chasing Bizzaro outside. Bizzaro is engaged in battle with Clark who was nearby at the time and heard the commotion. The young man can not believe what he sees. Clark is keeping up with Bizzaro with every strike. "Who are you?"asks Clark. "Me name Bizzaro." "Where do you come from?" but Bizzaro doesn't answer instead he using the medal box to throw Clark back. The young man rushes to aid Clark but is knocked out of the way. Bizzaro picks up a large electrical box and tosses it toward Clark which strikes the bottom of tower causing it to break and start to fall. It wouldn't be so bad but the young man is lying below in its path. Clark rushes to the falling tower, catches it and throws it back the other direction. The stranger can not believe his eyes. Rushing over to him Clark asks "Are you ok?" The young man looks at him and asks "Who are you? How did you do what you did?" " My name is Clark Kent." Clark says. Helping the young man get to his feet. " I'm Bruce Wayne."the young man says. "Wow, Bruce Wayne the billionaire playboy. So what are you doing here?" Clark asks. "I was out exploring the city looking for where he might strike again and I just got lucky." "We need to get you to a doctor. You may have a concussion." Clark says. "No I'm fine. " replyed Bruce. Bruce asks Clark how him and the figure known as Bizzaro moved and had the same abilities. "I don't know, but I will find out. " Clark states. " I think I might know where we can find him or at least his next strike. During his fight a patch was ripped from his shirt reading Century Star Labs." Moments later Clark and Bruce are standing outside the building and appears to have been closed for quite a while. "Looks as if no one is home." Bruce says. Then Clark hears a low pitched humming and other mechanical noises. " For an empty building why are there machines going?" Clark asks. "What you have super hearing ability too." Bruce laughs " Something like that" Clark replies.

Inside the lab Dr. Mallory opens the steel box which begins to glow a big blue light. Inside the box is a blue crystallized rock. The blue rock was found in and Egyptian desert after a meteor hit there. The government determined that the blue rock could be used as an energy source for a new lazer the were working on which could cut through any item on earth. Mallory worked on this project and knew that it could be used as a weapon, but before he ahd a chance to steal it he was let go. Hencefore he went to work for Luther Corp where he knew the special properties of the vial of blood and began to make plans to steal the rock. Within moments Clark and Bruce walked in. "Who are you and how did you get in?" yells Mallory. " You left the dorr unlocked. " Bruce says. Just then Bizzaro walks into the room. "Take care of them." Mallory yells. Bizzaro jumps Bruce knocking him into the corner. Clark then jumps Bizzaro knocking him to the ground. The go at it into a fierce fist battle wrecking havoc on the lab. Bizzaro knocks Clark across the room. Clark picks up one of the large machines and throws it at Bizzaro. He's thrown back and crashes it to the lasrge silver box crashing to the ground. As Bizzaro is getting to his feet his hand crushes a piece of the blue rock and falls back in pain. Clark sees this and realizes that whatever the blue rock is it's a weakness. Jumping to his feet, Clark rushes to the box picking up the blue rock. He begins punching Bizzaro, but with each hit he becomes weaker. Clark takes one final hit and Bizzaro is knocked back into a big large tube and is unconcious. Clark reads the side of the tube. Laying the rock in the tube with Bizzaro he closes the lid and it seals. You see the container is a Cyrotube. Clark picks it up, carries it outside, and throws it into space, it soars out of sight. Returning to the lab, Clark checks on Bruce who is ok, but the doctor is not so lucky. He had been killed in the fight between Clark and Bizzaro and crushed beneath some rebble. Clark curious as to who Bizzaro really was. He checks one of the working computers he checks to see how Bizzaro was created. Realizing the Bizzaro was created from his own blood he knew that this information could never be took from the lab, it had to be destroyed. Using his heat vision he fries every hard drive in the lab. Proceeding out the door Bruce first, Clark picks up the body of the doctor. Getting them to safety Clark turns. Using his heat vision once more Clark turn to an open gas line and blows up the lab making sure that all evidence of who Bizzaro was was destroyed. Later the police arrived. Most of the money that was stolen was returned, Dr. Mallory is buried, and Clark and Bruce goes their seperate ways for now.

Clark and Chloe are seen back to Smallville. "I wish I would have seen the action. Think of the story that would have made. What kind of story can I write now? So many questions. Who was the figure? Was he a media freak or not? All the answers now lost. " She says. Clark speaks up and says, "Bad guys lose good guys win." Clark smiles. Chloes smiles back just as the sign says welcome to Smallville. At the Wayne mansion we see Bruce working out, he stops grabs a towel and walks to his study. Looking at the grandfather clock he reaches for the dial, a clicking sound is heard and the clock moves to the side. He proceeds down a flight of stairs to a balcony ledge overlooking an open cave where you see bats flying around.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a little over three weeks since the battle with Bizzaro. Clark was feeling it. Out of all of the things he had faced and done before, this battle battling himself had took it's toll. He was aching. The last few weeks his farm work had slowed down. It just wasn't the aching slowing him he had several things on his mind. Bizzaro being the biggest thing of all. He knew that he had sent the capsule to the depths of space or so he thought. What if some how it had made it's way back to Earth. Bizzaro's release to reign terror, but most of all some one could find out about his connection to Clark.

Well you see Clark was correct in worrying. For you see the capsule had made it to space, but didn't stay. The capsule had made it's way back to Earth. It crashed. On impact the timer controls were damaged and the capsule opened early due to the safety protocols. The crash had taken place somewhere in the Arizona desert. The door on the capsule opens, the blue kryptonite crystal falls out. Brizzaro opens his eyes a bit disoriented steps out. His head spinning. Soon he is focused. "Where I be " Bizzaro asked. "Must make Clark Kent Pay. He will." Bizzaro takes off at high speed to the nearest town. Arriving in a split second he begins to search for Clark. Throwing cars from one side to another. The residents running and screaming Bizzaro yelling these words "Clark Die Clark Die." Grabbing a young man who fell Bizzaro picks him up. "Where's Clark?" The scared man replies "I don't know no Clark." In frantic upset Bizzaro tosses the man across the road. Luckily he landed in a near by dumpster. Beginning his terrorizing and destruction again. Throwing anything he could in to windows knocking over trees. Suddenly he stops.Staring into a window. A commercial is playing on a tv display. "Are you alone? Do you feel something missing in your life?" The announcer said "Then call now and try the superlink dating service where we can match you with your perfect mate." Images of a man and woman are walking along the beach hugging and kissing. Seeing this made Bizzaro think of how alone and missing something he was. He didn't know for sure exactly what this made him more enraged. He slammed his fist through the window and destroyed the display.

Outside a small satellite station owned by Luther Corp. a young man is sitting back in his chair reading a magazine. Suddenly his radio and control panel started beeping. "Wow can it be?" he says Punching up an image on the computer he sees a long shaped tube, but the image is a little blurry so he can't make out the full image. The object is on a collision course heading to Earth somewhere in the vicinity of the Arizona desert. This must be reported to Mr. Luther he says. The station had been told to report any objects coming from space that weren't from Earth. The young man took the capsule as not being from here. He immediately phone Lex. Lex immediately had the young man send him the information and the images so he could inspect it himself. Immediately Lex was headed out the door to Arizona to investigate. He boarded a waiting helicopter and took off.

Back at the Kent farm

Clark and Lois are in the house having lunch and chatting when a news break comes a cross the television screen. The report is about a strange fiugure terrorizing an Arizona town. An image of Bizzaro is shown on the screen. Clark sees this. It's his worst fear. "How did he escape?" Clark wonders to himself. All he knew was he had to be stopped this time for good. The reporter tells that many military units have been dispatched but this far no weapons have stopped the meanous. Lois seeing this decides that this might make a great investigation piece for college. Using her cell phone she calls the nearby military base finding out that a chopper is leaving for Arizona soon and she plans on hitching a ride. Clark overhearing her plans asks if he might come along. "Sure Smallville I guess you can." she replies. Within moments they are aboard the chopper heading for Arizona.

Lex Luther as well is almost there himself. Arriving at the station Lex reviews the evidence they have collected so far. Lex is driven to the coordinates where the object fell. Carefully examining the object he sees that it is a long tube capsule with a glass door. Upon further investigation he sees that the timer has been destroyed. On the side he notices that there is a small engraved plate which reads "Metropolis Labs" then the address. So this tube is from earth , but the question is how did this capsule end up in space and then back on earth. Another thing what did the capsule contain. Using his cell phone Lex calls and tells the person on the other end that he needs a priority one pick-up and transfer and gives them the coordinates. Closing the phone he turns to head back to the jeep. He sees something shining out of the corner of his eye. On the ground he finds the blue kryptonite. Where did this come from? He knew that this wasn't a desert rock and it must have come from the capsule. Carrying the blue kryptonite back with him he gets into the jeep and is driven back towards the base.

Meanwhile Clark and Lois have landed heading into town. When arriving they find it to be in ruins. The town has been desert. All the residents have been evacuated. They proceed to the middle of town when they suddenly stop. A large explosion is heard. Running they see a large battle is going on. Military personell are engaged in a heavy battle with Bizzaro. Catching them missiles he throws them back blowing up three large tanks. The bullets bouncing off him. With in moments there's nothing left of the machines or the military units. Metal laying everywhere. Military personell fleeing. Any reinforcements pushed back and destroyed. Clark knows that he can't engage with Bizzaro here because Lois will surely see. Turning suddenly Bizzaro sees Clark watching him. He heads toward him but suddenly stops staring at Lois in a frozen gaze. Suddenly he realizes from earlier what he's missing: companionship. Bizzaro has developed feeling for Lois. He begins to reach fro Lois saying "Bizzaro lonely no more." Bizzaro steps on a down missile which explodes. He's thrown back into an overturned jeep which also knocks Clark and Lois back, knocking Lois unconcious. Seeing this Clark jumps to his feet and engages with Bizzaro. They go at it matching blows. One punch after another. Using any object on the ground tossing it at one another, With each one harder and harder. Finally picking up a steel pole, Bizzaro strikes Clark as if he's a baseball, knocking him several feet into a nearby car and into a window. Turning Bizzaro reaches for Lois. Putting her over his shoulder and races toward the desert. Minutes later digging his self out Clark stands looking around, but Bizzaro is gone and so is Lois.

Back at Luther Corp station Lex is watching the news about Bizzaro. He realizes that Bizzaro is the thing from the capsule. "who is he" Lex wonders. He must find out. Walking out he gets into a jeep and heads back into town. Clark is trying to find out where Bizzaro went but more on his mind is Lois and wondering whether or not Bizzaro is going to hurt her. He zooms off toward the desert. Lex arrives into the town and realizes it empty he turns the jeep around heading back into the desert. Within a few minutes he arrives. Seeing a mountain ledge Bizzaro is seen nearby, and what also appears to be a lady laying on the ground. Bizzaro hears the jeep but thinks that it's military reinforcements. He jumps from the ledge and lands on the ground running toward the jeep. "Stop you" Bizzaro says. Lex jumps from the jeep falleing to the ground. Bizzaro moves toward Lex. "Stop, I want to help " Lex yells. "you no help" Bizzaro says. "you want to destroy Bizzaro, but Bizzaro destroy you." Lex gets to his feet, but is suddenly kocked back by Bizzaro who's thinking that Lex is going to attack him. The impact knocks him unconcious. Picking up the jeep Bizzaro smashes it into a nearby boulder. Nearby Clark hears the crash and sees the wreckage and knows that Bizzaro is nearby. Before taking off something catches his eye. A black bag is laying on the ground and the blue kryptonite is sticking out. Grabbing the bag he speeds off into Bizzaro's direction.

Clark is at the bottom mountain side. Proceeding to the cave he see Lois lying unconcious. Upon reaching her he sees she's ok just unconsious. Seeing Lois laying there unconcious makes Clark realize that he feels something more for Lois then he ever felt saving Lana. These feelings were more emotional. Suddenly he is hit over the head with a large boulder. It explode into several pieces. He turns to see Bizzaro. The engage in battle once again. Each landing punches as before. Clark is thrown into a small rock formation. Bizzaro the same. Each one battling hard. Knowing this must end Clark has devised a plan. He needs to lead Bizzaro into the heart of the cave. Clark grabs the black bag and within moments he sees his chance. Taking out the blue kryptonite he begins to punch Bizzaro. Once again over and over Bizzaro weakening. He because Dizzy and eventually unconcious he falls backward. The battle has taken them half way into the cave. Picking up Bizzaro, Clark carries him deep within the cave dropping him into a deep hole laying the blue kryptonite onto Bizzaro. Rushing out of the cave and causing it to collapse as he's making his way to the entrance. The passage becomes blocked. Jumping through the entrance he covers Lois just as the entrance collapses. Deep below the surface Bizzaro is trapped. Maybe forever. Lois regains conciousness and looks around"what happened?" she asks "You were knocked unconcious." Clark replies. "where's the creature.?" "Buried deep with in the cave." Clark replies. They walk out ot where Lex is lying. Military vehicles have started to arrive. He's layed on a stretcher and within moments he regains conciousness laying in the back of a military truck. "Where's the creature?" he asked. "He's gone, took off no one knows." a doctor says.

Clark and Lois have already headed back to Smallville in a chopper after finding out the lex is going ot be allright. Lex is outraged. After being let out of the infirmary he heads back to Smallville as well.

Back at the kent farm

Clark is in the barn looking out the loft door. He's thinking about Lois. She's been on his mind every since he's gotten back. He know that she's now safe but what could make him feel this way? Way does he have these feelings for Lois? He knows that they can't be real because his heart belongs to Lana. Has something changed? Clark turns and sits down on the couch. Picking up Lana's picture he says to himself, "Are you not the one."


End file.
